Warlock Shadowhunters
by Jungkookieee
Summary: Vivian Maple, a warlock that has been around for centuries. She is a legend to the downworlders and better yet best friends with Magnus Bane. However she has a family secret that will destroy her whole life. Something that can't be shared with friends, strangers or lovers.


**Chapter One: Hello World**

Vivian stretched out her legs as she just finished her training at her lair. She quickly gets up and gets a drink from one of the tables and proceeds to walk into her living room. Where almost 6 others warlock sat as well. Erasing the fact that her vampire friend, Lucia Avanti was there.

She slowly walks around to Lucia's backside and hook an arm around her neck.

"Nice try, Vivian" She spoke out of the blue "Your footsteps were so loud, it was like an elephant" Lucia said twirling her hair

Vivian chuckled and walked in front of her friend, putting her middle finger and index finger underneath her chin to inspect rather blue wounds on her neck.

"I see you still haven't broken up with the man, you call lover" She addressed, making quotation marks at the word 'lovers' 

Lucia sat up more straight and sighed, her eyes drifted down towards her arm where a rune stood proud and strong

"You won't get it, Vivian" She began "This man, I love him so much and he love me so much"

"This man that hits you over and over again?" 

Lucia starred in her eyes and nodded. Leaving no choice for Vivian to argue back. Vivian slowly walk and sat down next to her.

"Just a word of advice, a man that has no respect for you, doesn't love you" Vivian said

Lucia sighed one last time and stood up. She proceeded to walk out of the room. Vivian stare at her drink and laughed at how foolish her friend was. It reminded her of someone that was similar, foolish at love that was.

"Miss, what is so funny?" a young warlock asked, her eyes beaming with curiosity. Vivian picked her up and smiled.

A loud thunder was heard before a cloud of dust appeared in front. This is how you get a fire message. A fire message is a communication device that helps warlocks communicated to each. A picture of rather familiar man stood in the illusion. Magnus Bane.

"Hello, butterfly. It's been so long how have you been? Why don't we meet up and catch up someday. Now is fine if you wanna come over"

She stood up, letting the little girl off my knees, and turn towards my warlocks friends and bellowed to them the news.

"My fellow warlocks, as you have seen I will be making my way to Brooklyn for a short amount of time" She loudly spoke.

"What if one of the pentagon members attacks while you are away"

"Don't worry, I will put my wards up in the meantime" Vivian said reassurance.

They all smile and continued in doing what they were before. Vivian opened a portal that led her to Brooklyn. It's orange swirls, mixed with sparkle shined even more when she stepped in.

Vivian walked to the other side and sighed. Her portal creating powers were never that strong to begin with. Matter of fact, once she wanted to go to London but ended up in Australia. This was a similar situation. She ended up in front of an abandoned church. Great.

Vivian looked around, there wasn't much. Maybe a few dead trees and a road beyond that but that was it. She turned up around, started to sense for Magnus. Being that they were bonded by a tie.

"What are you doing" A male voice called 

She turned around and saw a man with runes on his neck. His brown hair curled and gelled, he was tall, about 190cm. Most importantly, he had the smell of Magnus. 

"I'm a bit lost, could you help me" Vivian smiled, acting human.

"Where do you need to go?"

"I'm looking for someone called Magnus Bane, I think you might know him" She smirked 

The shadowhunters face went from nice, to panic to anger. He quickly reached behind him and grabbed what seem to be a bow and arrow. 

"Who are you?" He demanded, while preparing to shoot.

Vivian smirked, as she pulled out her most wicked laughter that she could muster. She started to stalk towards him in a confident manner. The shadowhunters grip tightened on the arrow, threatening to shoot. 

"You dare ask me, the best friend of Bane, who she is?" Vivian stated, coming to a stop a few steps away from him. "Did he never mention me?" She asked, shocked.

He lowered his guard, and asked again who I was in a softer tone. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Vivian Maple, High Warlock of Washington" she bowed sheepishly.

"I'm Alec Lightwood, a shadowhunter" he copied her actions.

"Now if I may ask, where is Magnus Bane?" Vivian asked again. 

"Sorry right this way" He said, leading her out of the bushes.

Later, Vivian worked through a penthouse that was plenty beatiful. The air around the penthouse was what she described as a bright purple. It was a Magnus Color.

"Butterfly, you're here. That took shorter than normal" Magnus called out of nowhere. She noticed that Alec has started to look around for the source of sound but Vivian didn't even glance as he was probably trying to trick her.

"A young shadowhunter help me to find where you were" Vivian stated.

"A young shadowhunter?"

"Yes, does Alec Lightwood ring a bell?"

Suddenly, purple smoke appeared out of nowhere, and steps a Magnus Bane. Vivian moves closer for a hug. Since she hasn't seen him in a century.

"Maggie, I haven't seen you in so long" Vivian cooed, as she stepped away.

"I told you to refrain from calling me that" 

"Maggie?" Alec question.

Vivian was about to explain when Magnus interrupted.

"Maggie is just a stupid nickname that Vivian came up with me, ages ago" Magnus explained almost too quickly. 

She smirked, so this was the person after William. Vivian saw the absolute adore beam in Magnus's eyes as he looked at Alec.

"Magnus" She called out. 

"Oh yes, Butterfly. Why did you come?" He asked, not even looking at Vivian.

"You asked me to come" Vivian stated bluntly, crossing both of her arms.

"Oh right, wait I have something to give you" Magnus said, finally breaking eye contact with Alec and going into a separate room. 

"So Alec, You and Magnus" Vivian said 

"What? Oh yeah" Alec whispered

"Don't hurt him okay, Magnus was wounded many times in the past and he is just starting to trust. So don't ruin it for yourself" Vivian said, now looking at Alec.

Alec stared at her before nodding. Vivian smiled sweetly and continued to look around, she noticed that Magnus did not have a lot of photos around of himself. That was awfully strange for him. She walked to a little stand in the back of the room. It was the photo album Magnus had kept. She took the book, and looked through some of the photos.

The first one was of Camille, Magnus and the Warlock of London, she wasn't close with him but she heard that Magnus and him were great friends.

The second one was of her and Magnus, she stared at it and wondered for a bit. When was this? Judging by the article of clothing, this should have been when they meant Tessa and Will in 1889. She laughed, remember the exact reaction when they took the photo, Magnus had just broken up with another pathetic lover and was crying when she dragged him to get a photo taken. She could still see dried up tears in his eyes. 

"Butterfly" Magnus whispered, behind me.

Vivian slowly closed the album and returned. She turned around and sighed once again. Tears were slightly present in her eyes, but she wiped it away, and turned around. She missed the old times, believe or not.

"Maggie, what is it that you need?" She said, while turning around.

"This" Magnus was holding a baby. 

A baby was sleeping in Magnus's arms. It's black hair was curled and resting peaceful on his forehead. The skin was as white as snow. The baby was a boy, judging by the blue, velvet blanket that was lightly wrapped around him. 

"What is this, Magnus. Which women did you knock up?" Vivian gasped.


End file.
